Return
by NukeRose
Summary: Glee AU: In which Dave comes back to McKinley for his Senior Year after being outted at his new school during the last three weeks of the school year. In which Dave came out to Azimio, along with Eyan and Cody, (two transfers to McKinley in Freshman Year) after the debacle of Kurt's transfer. In which Glee was active Freshman Year, and all the members are in it. {PLEASE REVIEW!}


_**[AU: In which Dave comes back to McKinley for his Senior Year after being outted at his new school during the last three weeks of the school year. In which Dave came out to Azimio, along with Eyan and Cody, (two transfers to McKinley in Freshman Year) after the debacle of Kurt's transfer to Dalton. In which Glee was active in Freshman Year, and everybody we know and love was already in it.]**_

It was David's first day of Senior Year, and he was back at McKinley. So far, a mere five hours into the day, the reception to his return was split right down the middle. Among the more enthusiastic about Dave's return was Kurt, Azimio, and Rachel, who immediately started badgering him about joining Glee because they "desperately" needed somebody who could sing bass. Dave found it annoying, but amusing since Kurt had already talked him into it months ago after he got home from the hospital. Among the more hostile were Jacob Ben Israel, the afro adorned gossip blogger that plagued the school like an outbreak of swine flu, whom Azimio had to threaten to get him to leave him alone. Among the most surprising was Blaine's reaction

The second day after Dave's release from the hospital, Kurt came over to hang out, dragging Blaine along for the ride. Dave was really irritable with him at first because he was dating Kurt. When Kurt stepped out to make a run to the Lima Bean for coffee, they started talking, and Dave realized that he was really easy to talk to. They found some common ground and built on it, and it morphed into a pretty strong friendship within a week. So, when Dave was finally convinced to come back to McKinley, Blaine walked into the school side by side with Kurt and Dave.

The only problem was that the person he was looking forward to seeing most was nowhere to be seen. When he got to Glee and had fended off Rachel's frantic screeching about doing a Frank Sinatra number for Sectionals, he sang his audition peace. He sang "My Brave Face" by Paul McCartney. The only one who didn't clap was one of the two people he thought would be ecstatic.

Before the whole debacle with Kurt, way back in Freshman Year, Dave became very good friends with two transfers from Michigan. Their names were Eyan Foreman, and Cody Brown. Nobody knew why they had transferred. The only reason given was that it was because of something that had happened at their old school in Michigan, which the two almost never spoke about. The boys were closer than brothers, but they were very different. Cody was a very outgoing boy with a bit of a clownish streak to his personality, and was confident in almost everything he did, and joined Glee the day after they started school. He was average in height, and had brown hair that stretched down to the middle of his back, as well as a full beard and mustache, and was on the athletic side in terms of build.

Eyan was an introvert. He didn't talk to anybody but Cody and Kurt for the first two weeks of school, and that was only in very short sentences. He only showed up to Glee because Cody was his ride home, and he sat in the back of the room glaring at everybody, with Metallica screaming in his ears from his headphones. He had long curly brown hair that looked like a mop, and a clean shaven face. His eyes were almost always hidden behind a pair of sunglasses, no matter the time or weather. The one time anybody said anything about the sunglasses, was his second day at McKinley when Coach Sylvester had walked up to him and told him to remove them. She stood there, making it clear she wasn't going to leave him alone until he did. He lowered the shades to reveal two molten gold colored eyes that looked as though they could burn through one's soul. She muttered a quick never mind and walked away. He revealed later on that day that he had been wearing colored contact lenses. He removed them so everybody could see his natural emerald green eye color, before he put them back in and replaced his glasses.

He was taller than Cody, and was built kind of like Azimio. More on the heavy side. He was also very loyal to those he considered friends. He was also very cautious. He didn't trust anybody at first, except for Cody, Dave and Azimio, and eventually Kurt. He was very disappointed in how Dave handled the situation with Kurt. They cornered Dave and dragged him in to the locker room after Kurt transferred to Dalton.

**Flashback:**

_Dave was walking down the hall, and his head was racing a mile a minute._

_"What am I gonna do?" he thought, "Kurt's gone. I drove him away. It was never supposed to go this far. Now I'll never get the chance to apologize. I'm like a damned caged animal. I was backed into a corner so I lashed out! AND LOOK WHERE IT GOT ME!"_

_All of a sudden he felt himself be thrown against the wall, before being pulled through a door into the boys locker room. He was flung against the wall. He shook his head to clear the daze, and stared into the faces of his closest friends, Eyan, Cody, and Azimio. Eyan looked furious, and ready to fight, living up to his title as Glee's Avenging Angle. Cody stood to his right, looking extremely disappointed and sad. Azimio stood behind them looking uncomfortable, and also disappointed._

_"I hope you're happy with yourself, Karofsky." Eyan hissed furiously, "You've managed to run off a poor defenseless boy who NEVER DID A FUCKING THING TO YOU!"_

_"Ev..." Cody tried to interrupt. Eyan turned to him with a look that could freeze a man into solid rock with enough power behind it._

_"Don't EVEN TRY to stick up for him, what he did was DESFUCKINGSPICABLE!" Eyan screamed, "Even AZIMIO agrees with me, and you know what he's like!"_

_"HEY! I'm not that bad!" Azimio protested._

_Eyan ignored his protest, "Why did you do it Davey? You're not like this! WHY? Was it because he was Gay? DID YOU REALLY HATE HIM THAT MUCH FOR SOMETHING HE COULDN'T CONTROL? THE NEXT PERSON YOU DO IT TO MIGHT NOT BE SO SMALL! YOU DO THAT KIND OF SHIT TO ME, I"LL PUT YOU IN THE FUCKING GROUND!"_

_"What?" Azimio squeaked._

_"Every time one of you two insults a Gay person, you insult me as well."_

_Dave and Azimio gapped at him._

_"You're one of them?" Azimio blurted out._

_"Oh for fucks sake. YES, GODDAMIT! YES, YOU WALKING DIABETES WARNING POSTER! I AM! What did you think? That we were all flaming walking stereotypes like Kurt? Give me a fucking break! I don't listen to show tunes, I listen to THRASH METAL! I've only ever seen four musicals. Rent, because the music was rock music. American Idiot, because the music was Green Day's. West Side Story, because it's dark. And Repo: The Genetic Opera, because I have never seen so much gore and blood in a musical. I don't sleep around, and I don't wanna fuck everybody I lay my eyes on, so you two have no worries. I eat meat, I drink pop and booze. I can destroy you ALL in Fallout or Skyrim. The only things I like to do that are actually Gay are sing, dance, and go shopping, and that's only when I want to get some new CD's!"_

_Dave was looking at him like he had just killed his puppy and burnt it's corpse. Tears started streaming down his face._

_"What have I done?" He whispered brokenly, "I ran away one of the only people who would understand."_

_"Whaddya mean?" Azimio asked cautiously. Realization dawned in his eyes as soon as he said it. Realization dawned in Cody and Eyan's eyes as well, and the three all shared a look and a nod before Eyan inched forward and sat down next to Dave and put a hand on his shoulder._

_"D, nothing you say leaves this room." Azimio said. "Just tell us the truth."_

_"You liked him, didn't you?" Eyan asked, and Dave nodded, "And that scared you."_

_"Of course it fucking did," Dave mumbled miserably, "I never wanted to be this way, and Kurt was this walking reminder of what I was. W-what I never wanted to be. Didn't help that the guy is absolutely fucking drop dead GORGEOUS! I started looking at him. And a couple of people on the football team started making rumors, and I got scared and lashed out."_

_"Dave, nobody would mess with you if they knew. You have me, Az and Cody on your side. Cody and I have the Glee Club on our side as well. They all owe us at least a dozen favors. If we asked them to, they would go to war for us. The football and hockey teams wouldn't be a problem. Cooper and his mullet sporting douchebags are terrified of me, and have been ever since the Decimation. Half the football team is in Glee with us, and most of those who are left are morons. Jameson would be cool, because his cousin is the same way. Anthony would be okay with it because his little brother is gay. Strando is one of the only ones I would see trouble coming from. He's got the IQ of a lump of half eaten three week old rotten hamburger meat, and he looks like Shirley Temple after she gained 250 pounds and got addicted to crack and heroine."_

_Dave cracked a smile at that, while Cody snorted and Azimio fell apart laughing._

_"We've got your back brother." Azimio said once he calmed down. _

Cody was also fiercely loyal to Eyan, as proven by an incident that came to be known as "The Decimation".

_**Another Flashback**_

_It was only their third Friday at McKinley when Foreman was cornered in the hallway by the hockey team. They were in the middle of spewing insults when Eyan held up his right hand and snapped his fingers. His normal blank expression was gone, replaced by one of fury and rage. He stared them all down and snarled. It was the first time anybody outside of Glee had heard him speak._

_"You think you can take me? You think that twelve admittedly large lumps of human fucking EXREMENT can take me down? I've seen CHIHUAHAS THAT ARE MORE INTIMIDATING THAN YOU! CODY! BRING ME THEIR SPINES!" He screeched. Cody came out of nowhere and bowled through the crowd. The hockey morons never even saw it coming. Then Eyan himself joined in. He walked into an adjacent classroom and grabbed a flag pole. He ripped the flag off, and proceeded to use the long pole as a lance/pike/double bladed lightsaber. The fight lasted only three minutes, and it left the whole hockey team on crutches and in slings. Three days later when they returned from their suspensions, Eyan auditioned for Glee by singing a duet with Puck on the song "Estranged" by Guns N' Roses. Eventually Eyan started to relax around the rest of Glee, who seemed to think of him as some kind of avenging angel. Dave lost count of the number of times that he had witnessed Foreman going postal on some poor hockey player who had managed to slushie Kurt after he came back. _

But anyway, back to the present.

Dave went and sat down between Kurt and Mercedes. He leaned to Kurt and whispered in his ear.

"Where's Foreman?"

Everybody stopped talking. Even Mr. Schue wasn't talking any more. Nobody wanted to break the news to David.

"He's not here."

Everybody turned to face Cody, who was staring at Dave with a look that was an improvement on Sue Sylvester's frightening scowl.

"Whaddya mean?"

Kurt shuffled in his seat beside him.

"We heard you guys fighting after the thing at prom. After you stormed off, he went home. We got word the next day that he wasn't going to be coming back for a while."

"As a result of that, nobody but Mr. Schue, Santana, Kurt, Azimio, Blaine, Finn and I have seen him in the past two months." Cody finished. A horrified look appeared on Dave's face.

"He started closing himself off, eventually he stopped coming to our parties. Then he stopped calling, then he stopped texting, then he deleted his Facebook account. Then he stopped even leaving his house. He still lets us visit sometimes. I asked him why he never goes out anymore and he said that he was waiting for the right moment." Finn explained further.

"What you said to him really destroyed him. He trusted you more than anybody else, even me!" Cody said, "He told you things that he would never have told me. And you called him a fag when all he wanted to do was help you. We know you didn't mean it, but he took it as an act of betrayal. He knows you didn't mean it, but it still nearly killed him..."

Dave's face went blank, and he went still. A single tear dripped from his right eye, and he leapt to his feet and fled from the room. Kurt and Mr. Schue ran after him just in time to see him leap into his truck and tear out of the parking lot at a hundred miles an hour.

The next day, everybody was starting to worry about Dave. He wasn't answering any of the Glee Clubs text messages, and he wouldn't take any of their calls. According to Dave's dad Paul, he hadn't come home last night either. So when Dave ran up to them out of breath right before Glee, looking like he had no sleep the night before, and still wearing the same clothes as the day before, Kurt immediately started firing off a million questions.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? Your dad called us last night during dinner worried sick because you never came home. WHERE WERE YOU? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? RUNNING OFF LIKE THAT? YOU NEARLY GAVE ME AND MR. SCHUE A HEART ATTACK!"

"What? I don't get a hello or nothing, Kurt?" A familiar voice said. Everybody whipped around.

Cody had arrived, and he brought with him company. There was no mistaking that it was HIM. He looked very different. He was no longer on the heavy side. He was now underweight by thirty pounds. His long curly hair was now straightened and dyed black, and his one clean shaven beard was now thick, and so was his mustache. His eyes were as usual covered by the typical black wire frame sunglasses. A top his head sat a black fedora. He was wearing leather pants, a leather jacket over a black tee-shirt, with black boots, and three rings on various fingers.

But it was him, and he was there. And he was smiling at them, including Dave. Dave didn't return the smile. He walked up to Dave and put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"He was with me. He came by and explained himself. Apologized more times than I can count, and I forgave him. Besides, I can't stand to see old friends cry." Eyan said. Dave lunged forward and grabbed him a hug, which he returned almost immediately. Dave was so happy he was almost in tears.

Not even two days later, the two were dating. It was secret of course. Nobody knew about them except the people in Glee. Dave was convinced that the only reason Santana didn't tease them was because she was genuinely terrified of Eyan's wrath. Santana and Eyan had a weird relationship. They would kill for each other, but they loved to bicker and argue. She was like the sister that Eyan never had.

The day that the school became aware of the relationship between Eyan and Dave was the day of the Homecoming Dance. Principal Figgins had given the Glee Club free reign with the songs they would sing at the dance. Dave, along with Cody, Kurt, Eyan, and newly joined Azimio, managed to talk Mr. Schue into letting them sing a few songs of their choosing. They all let their hair grow out as part of their plan.

When Dave and Azimio took the stage, they picked up a guitar and a bass guitar, while Eyan sat behind the drums, and Cody took the other guitar. Dave would play lead, Cody rhythm. They played a series of Metallica covers, turning the dance into a metal concert. They played "Enter Sandman" first, with Eyan singing lead vocals while banging away on the drums. They played "Disposable Heroes" second, with Dave singing lead vocals on the verses, and Azimio signing the choruses. Kurt joined them to sing the third song, which was going to be "Holier Than Thou", which was used to basically slap everybody in the face.

When he took the stage, everybody expected a Lady Gaga song to start playing, so they started laughing. Nobody expected to see Kurt take the stage and start banging his head, snarling his vocals like he had never done before. They played "The Unforgiven" next, with Azimio on lead vocals. By the end of that song, Eyan had worn himself out on drums, and gave the sticks to Finn, the only other person he knew who could play drums with skill. Eyan took over on vocals, since he knew the words to all of the songs, and the other's were kind of winded.

They sang "Nothing Else Matters". At the end of the song, Eyan walked up to Dave and kissed him square on the lips. The whole crowd gasped at the display. They separated after a moment and faced the crowd.

"Now that we've done that. Here's the next song. The title's rather appropriate. Just a little reminder that the first person who says anything to us about this will meet a grizzly end! This is called _Don't Tread On Me_!" Dave hollered into the mike with confidence.

He had never been so happy in his life.


End file.
